bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletstorm
Bulletstorm is a first-person shooter developed by People Can Fly, Epic Games and published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. A remake will be released in 2017. Plot Bulletstorm takes place in a futuristic setting where a confederation is being protected by an elite band known as Dead Echo. When Dead Echo members Grayson Hunt and Ishi Sato discover that they had been tricked into assassinating civilians by their commander, the four man Dead Echo squad leaves their commander and ends up fleeing to the edges of the galaxy. Players take the role of Grayson Hunt a few years after his exile, who had since become a drunken space pirate. His crew eventually finds the Ulysses, the flagship of General Sarrano, their former commander. Hunt orders Dead Echo to attack it in their vastly inferior ship, and ends the conflict by ramming his ship through the Ulysses, sending both crashing into Stygia's surface. Ishi was badly wounded in an explosion before the landing, and Dead Echo's crashed ship was attacked by the mutant flesh-eating natives during an operation rebuilding Ishi with nanobots. The attack interrupted the operation and killed the other two members of Dead Echo, leaving Ishi battling for control of his mind against the ship's AI and in constant pain. The two of them work together, sometimes begrudgingly, to find and use General Sarrano to get off planet, and then kill him. Gameplay Players utilize a large arsenal consisting of over-the-top combat moves and incredibly large weapons. Bulletstorm also consists of a variety of unique Skillshots which create extreme levels of frantic gameplay. The skillshot gameplay system rewards the player for creating and inciting mayhem in the most creative way possible. The more deadly the skillshot, the more points players receive to further develop their character, unlock weapons allowing the player to perform even more creative moves and deadly skillshots. In addition to the single player campaign, there are two multiplayer modes: Anarchy (co-op) and Echo (competitive). In Anarchy mode, up to 4 players co-operatively battle through waves of enemies with progressive difficulty. In Echo mode, you compete with your online friends by playing through areas from the single player campaign in an attempt to get the highest skillshots score, which is tracked on an online scoreboard. Development The title is believed to have begun development in 2008 when publisher Electronic Arts announced that it would be publishing a new Intellectual Property from independent game developer Epic Games. A trademark for the name "Bulletstorm" was revealed when game developer People Can Fly filed a trademark for the name in December 2009. Epic Games designer Cliff Blezinski was originally scheduled to announce the game alongside Gears of War 3 during an appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on April 8, 2010. However his appearance was delayed to April 12, 2010 after his slot was taken by pop singer Justin Bieber. Soon after Bleszinski announced on the social networking website Twitter, that he would be announcing two games on the show on April 12, 2010. However the game was disclosed prior to the scheduled appearance when gaming magazine, Game Informer, released its May 2010 issue cover which revealed the game. Trivia Every Mission title in Single player game is based on a quote a character says during it. e.g. That Thing is Leaving Without Us. See also *Videos *Screenshots References External links *Official site Category:Games Category:Bulletstorm